<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aradia Megido User's Manual by achromaticBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561599">Aradia Megido User's Manual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile'>achromaticBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Mentions of Death, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT PUMPKIN, the big name and gourd behind the HOMESTUCK webcomic that took the internet by storm {If I’m allowed to toot my horn here, and of course I am.} and the various spin off video games and content, is here to announce the next TROLLS UNIT lineup! The girl who puts the Ooky in Spooky with a love of the macabre, none other than ARADIA MEGIDO, the MAID OF TIME and true owner of that one song ya’ll go shit hive maggots for {You know which.} Anyways, while she’s by far the least challenging TROLL to deal with, there may be some tense moments now and again or some things you may want clarity for {No we cannot get her to stop grinning creepily, that’s all part of her charm} so it’s at least recommended that you skim through this and take some bullet point notes on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aradia Megido User's Manual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aradia Megido User’s Manual</strong>
</p><p>WHAT PUMPKIN, the big name and gourd behind the HOMESTUCK webcomic that took the internet by storm {If I’m allowed to toot my horn here, and of course I am.} and the various spin off video games and content, is here to announce the next TROLLS UNIT lineup! The girl who puts the Ooky in Spooky with a love of the macabre, none other than ARADIA MEGIDO, the MAID OF TIME and true owner of that one song ya’ll go shit hive maggots for {You know which.} Anyways, while she’s by far the least challenging TROLL to deal with, there may be some tense moments now and again or some things you may want clarity for {No we cannot get her to stop grinning creepily, that’s all part of her charm} so it’s at least recommended that you skim through this and take some bullet point notes on it.</p><p><strong>Legal Asscovering Agenda</strong><br/>So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.<br/>This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.<br/>So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part  because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.<br/>And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing}.<br/>Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:<br/>We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!</p><p><strong>Unit Information</strong><br/><span class="u">Unit Name</span>: Aradia Megido<br/><span class="u">Additionally answers to</span>: AA, Dia, Megido, spooky ghost chick {Latter one can kinda be considered an insult, especially after Luis got freaked out the other day, but she takes it in stride.}<br/><span class="u">Species</span>: Troll<br/><span class="u">Blood Hue</span>: Burgundy<br/><span class="u">Classpect</span>: Maid of Time<br/><span class="u">Age</span>: 10 sweeps/21 years<br/><span class="u">Date of Birth/Hatching</span>: October 31st {Told you already, matching symbols and zodiac signs are not a thing with the TROLLS. But what’s this you cry in dismay? How can Aradia be a Scorpio??? Completely ignoring the fact we gave her one of the spookiest and most fitting of birthdays? Well, check out Emma’s handy dandy addendum below!}<br/><span class="u">Trolltag</span>: <span class="aradia"> apocalypseArisen </span></p><p><em>On the hot seat once more thanks Hussie.</em> {You’re welcome.} <em>I’m sighing so loudly here and refraining from including a written version of my suffering. Well, frustration at my boss aside, after we realized that making the trolls have birthdays corresponding with their astrological sign would make things off due to KARKAT VANTAS’ status as a Gemini</em> {Which would have been perfectly fine with SOLLUX CAPTOR’S presence too! Then we really would have two twins!} <em>Its my turn to talk, isn’t it? Well, after that brief panic as we struggled to select some options without seeming like total bozos simply slapping whichever date we wanted for them while still keeping a one limit per zodiac, I made a suggestion that Hussie actually liked.</em> {Have to admit, wish I could jealously claim as my own.} <em>…</em> {Did you seriously dot-dot-dot the narrative?!} <em>Yes. Interruptions aside, the idea was to assign a zodiac to the TROLLS based on the important influence, significant impact, or close connection that exists between said TROLL and the original holder of this new sign. For example, KARKAT VANTAS and SOLLUX CAPTOR are close friends and, despite all their differences, support one another fully. While Aradia’s death at the hands, or rather the manipulative mind controlling psionic friend, of VRISKA SERKET heavily impacted her personality, actions, and eventual rebirth as the MAID OF TIME. So it seems to be working so far and we’ve been making progress on the additional birthdates for the other TROLLS!</em> {Can’t wait to get crazy emails listing your theories on whose birthday zodiac could be what.} <em>I swear you get more satisfaction off fandom arguments and theories than the very work you create.</em> {Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Enough prattling, lets get back to the content!}</p><p><strong>Your Unit comes with the following</strong><br/>One set of casual clothes {No ghostly holes here though so if you want her to cosplay that role in her life, ya gotta tear up a skirt yourself.}<br/>One set of Derse PJs <br/>One set of Godtier Pjs: MAID OF TIME edition <br/>One CrosbyTop {Straight from JOHN EGBERT’S DAD via meteor. It makes sense in context.}<br/>A Nokia phone {We thought she should have a mobile phone as well and this unbreakable piece of shit is so perfect for her. We actually have an Aradia fluttering around at our headquarters and she was delighted with this tech, despite the lack of bells and whistles and connection to Trollian.}<br/>One whip {So boring that we only get to see this in a flashback and no other crazy cool alchemized combinations. Stupid overpowered robot abilities.}<br/>One CAT-O-NINE LIVES WHIP {Did you think I wouldn’t give her some cool shit regardless? Hell nah! If the rest of the gang gets at least one cool alternate weapon, then she is too!}<br/>Assorted tools necessary for any self-respecting archaeologist in training {Pickaxe, trolls, various brushes, and a shifter. The works.}<br/>One pair of Quarts Music Boxes {She may not need to use it all the time now that she’s the fully realized MAID OF TIME, but they’re still very cool to have floating around with a cool melody.}<br/>One fedora <br/>Some assorted dice sets, FLARP manuals, and assorted other necessary items for playing roleplay {Those manuals aren’t as thick as a Sasaccre volume, but that shit’s not light either. Aradia may not be as into FLARP after all the incident, but she still holds a fondness for it and will be happy to switch to a less lethal version.}<br/>A myriad of bones and fossilized skeletons that makes up Aradia’s most prized collection {That she’s managed to scrounge up before we shipped her off, which will no doubt grow when she gets let loose.}</p><p><strong>Unit Settings</strong><br/>Cheerful (Default)<br/>Spooky (Default)<br/>Nerdy (Default)<br/>Thoughtful<br/>Vengeful<br/>Emotionless (Locked)<br/>Furious (Locked)</p><p>Aradia is an all out spunky and CHEERFUL lass, getting excited at various prospects and activities, from roleplaying with friends to spooky occult stuff to watching the world crash all around her {Hint, one of these is not like the other.} She’s always got a positive smile on her face and is very optimistic after her revival as the MAID OF TIME, deciding to live her life to the fullest without fear of inevitabile worries. This transfers into her being eager for all sorts of antics and excitement, willing to try just about anything and putting that enthusiasm into her interests as well. Aradia will no doubt fill your life with her own cheer and excitement, interested to hang out with you and foster a new friendship. <br/>Due to Aradia’s <strong>Blood Hue</strong> abilities, she has close ties to the supernatural and has a deep love for the SPOOKY things in life, thus influencing her personality. She can frequently be found communing with ghosts and investigating the paranormal activities around the haunted, possessed, and plain creepy areas around your home {Some of which might be known to you, others might be completely surprising. Not all haunted places look decrepit and unnerving, ya know.} She’ll be more than happy to hang out watching horror movies or telling ghost stories with you and will no doubt be a hit on camping trips with her gut wrenching tales. Aradia is noted to be a bit of a <span class="terezi"> D3ATH F4NG1RL </span> as well. She may also like to break into the local cemetery and attempt to host a corpse party {No this ain’t that anime nightmare fuel game, though Aradia would no doubt enjoy playing that as well. Just another name for a funeral, which she will obviously put the fun into.} <strong>WARNING</strong>: Hopefully you don’t have a delicate stomach and fear of the macabre, cause Aradia isn’t one to tone it down, unless you get to insanely high friend levels fast. <br/>Of course, with passions such as hers, Aradia has a bit of a NERDY streak to her. Her passion for archeology will see her devouring written studies about the subject and enjoying History Channel flicks, as well as the creative but not whole correct movie series Indiana Jones. She may even try to do a photo shoot dressed as Harrison Ford’s rough and tumble heroic figure. Her FLARPING days are behind he true, but she’s still passionate about roleplaying and gets in the zone. If you’re of a similar persuasion towards dorky activities, let them loose and show her a good time around town! <br/>Due in part to her status as the MAID OF TIME and caring personality, Aradia is extremely THOUGHTFUL and a great listener. She’s the type to weigh in considerably about the potential risks and rewards of a situation and try to provide advice on which course of action she recommends. Of course she’s also excited to see the fallout of events too, so it’ll be a win-win for her usually. She’s always willing to hear out your problems or if you just need to vent, making her a great sounding tool and all around great friend when you need comfort.<br/>Despite being such a nice, cheerful girl, Aradia has her VENGEFUL moments as well. This usually only happens when she feels the urge to right a wrong, particularly if a close friend of her has suffered or, in extreme cases, she’s been brutalized by someone {The main target of these incidents has been VRISKA SERKET, but you’ll have to check out the <strong>Relationships</strong> portion if you need a refresher as to why this went down.} Now, she usually takes a measured approach of justice towards people, typically sicking ghosts of those who a person wronged as a way to guilt them and make them pay. If you and she become close with one another, be assured she’s prepared to get even for you should you ever be harmed by others. <strong>WARNING:</strong> If you are the recipient of some revenge from her, first you probably deserve it since she’s usually super chill and stuff but if she’s going after you like a badass, think long and hard about how you can best make amends. We at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any haunting shit that may occur when Aradia’s on the revenge roundabout. <br/>It’s a rare occurrence, but Aradia’s history as a ghost may cause her to be EMOTIONLESS from time to time. She’s moved on and is more transparent now, but she may stop her smiles for a while if she’s prompted to think back on the negatives and incidents from SGRUB {As well as those from before as well.} Ignore her comments of <span class="aradia"> i am 0k </span> and talk to her if you notice her being vague and blank towards folks. While she has a handle on most of her shit better than the others, its not a guarantee its all locked down. She’ll appreciate the concern and improve with the effort. <strong>WARNING:</strong> Should the EMOTIONLESS state continue for longer than two days, call and beep Luis and let him know the sitch. Getting SOLLUX CAPTOR involved, should you have said UNIT, may also help Aradia come around to her normal self.<br/>There’s a reason that FURIOUS is listed as a (Locked) setting for her. It takes a lot to seriously piss her off, but if you manage to push her past the edge, often in conjunction with her VENGEFUL mode, you better be careful. While her most violent reaction of fury took place after a long period of EMOTIONLESS and in an extremely powerful robot body, her MAID OF TIME status means she’s perfectly able to fuck you up, possibly with a delighted smile on her face. Of course, it takes a lot to really get her to this stage, but you might have to run the gambit to keep the peace under certain circumstances and stop tension arising between her and others. It may not always involve any physical grappling, but she’s terrifying enough with just her expression and rage. When she calms down, she might be willing to reverse time for those she may have harmed, should the other apologize/make amends. <strong>WARNING:</strong> If you’re the object to Aradia’s rage, you’re gonna be in quite the pickle and need to figure out a way to handle the situation with as little physical brawling as possible. Make your amends and sincere apologies, you should hopefully be okay. If you manipulated her, all bets are off, she hates that. We at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible in the event you or your property are harmed in the throws of viciousness by Aradia.</p><p><strong>Blood Hue</strong><br/>Our handy dandy notebook on troll Blood Hue, we’re here to give you the inside scoop on just how the color of blood can affect a TROLL UNIT, from powers and lifespans to even personalities. Burgundy bloods often have powers connected to the supernatural, ranging from communing with ghosts and having psychic powers. Aradia has combined the best of both worlds, able to speak to ghosts, even calling upon their aid for information or to torment those who have wronged her, and having the ability manipulate objects with her mind, usually in time with gestures of her hand. Now, the latter got an increase in power when she became a ghost, able to desecrate ancient statues and structures very casually. This might be due to her immense power in life that only increased with death or, as she became a ghost, Aradia’s ability to commune with the deceased ceased to exist {Cause she’s already dead and hearing voices is typical ghost shit already} and this lack of ability thus led to the strength of said power to transfer to her psychic stuff. Or ghosts just get a huge powerup. The only person who could exactly explain it to us isn’t really being forthcoming with info {We have an Aradia buzzing around the headquarters right now, super helpful usually but is always cryptic with that kinda info. Its both in character and so frustrating.}<br/>Due to being the lowest on the rung of the hemospectrum, Aradia would only have a lifespan that would stretch out for twenty sweeps or so, roughly dying in what humans consider middle age in the late thirties early forties. Luckily, her Godtiering has negated this death by bodily shut down and she should thus live a long, healthy and happy time! She’s in no mood to die again and is going to enjoy it. <br/>When it comes to susceptibility to highblood manipulations and voodoos, Aradia is surprisingly adept at protecting her mind from intrusion, with VRISKA SERKET admitting at one point to being unable to mess with her mind. This is no doubt in part due to Aradia’s strong psychic abilities and how she’s able to commune with the dead, who may whisper suggestions to her but cannot control her {Along with the possibility that VRISKA SERKET was still an adolescent at the time of her attempts and distance would impact it, but with how she managed to control both SOLLUX CAPTOR and TAVROS NITRAM kinda weakens the theory.} Aradia’s hatred for being manipulated may also be an influence as well. When it comes to clown powers, we’re a little more uncertain, as these prey more on the trauma and terrors of the mind and natural TROLL instincts. But since Aradia loves the spooky and is pretty up to date on her mental health, she’s less likely to be impacted by voodoos should any purple attempt to try their hand at her.</p><p><strong>Classpect</strong><br/><em>Emma here, taking the wheel for this portion of the manual once more. I think I’m starting to like the creative freedom rather than just writing down Hussie’s rants and knitting some of the wilder tangents to spare you the boredom. Regardless, we’re here to go over the intricacy of classpecting, a powerful combination of ones class and aspect. The title that’s meant to challenge the player to grow and adapt in the game’s setting and designates how they can use the power their aspect grants aspect in the form of a category that helps make up the Medium. Maids are individuals capable of creating or creating through their aspect, their powers used to serve others needs before their own. Time is the aspect related to temporal concepts, inevitability, and ultimate decay.</em><br/><em>As the Maid of Time, Aradia is therefore able to create or create through Time, utilizing it best to help her teammates and friends. One key example is her multiple jumps to the past at the end of a failed timeline, using the knowledge she gained to try and guide the timeline correctly and using her multiple robot doubles to best defend her friends with Bec Noir burst in like the Cool Aid man and was ready to slaughter everyone. Another would be her trapping Bec Noir with her Time powers, buying the necessary time for the meteor to shoot off and thus be untraceable to him. She’s incredibly powerful and creative with her abilities, making her a helpful manic pixie girl when the time calls for it.</em><br/><em>As with all Godtiers, Aradia is capable of flight but trolls stand out by metamorphosing to sprout majestic wings that leave a slight sparkly trail behind them. She’s perfectly capable of hiding them from sight, but when she’s in her Godtier pjs, it’s almost a guarantee that they’re going to be out and proud, being beautiful and terribly inconvenient if you’re in close quarters. Just because fairies wings don’t feel pain doesn’t mean I enjoy getting whacked in the face with them.</em> {Is that normal with you and her? Just her flat out hitting you with her wings all the time?} <em>Unfortunately so, and no matter how many times I ask her to quit it she just gives a cheeky grin with finger guns before flapping them and knocking all my paperwork over.</em> {Heheheh. Sucks don’t it-OW!} <em>Moving on, just be aware of the wings and make some adjustments with your life so that your stuff doesn’t get knocked to the ground by a Cheshire grinning troll gal. </em><br/><em>Also, death is cheap with Godtiers but that doesn’t mean a JUST or HEROIC death isn’t a possibility for her. And we always know when a UNIT suffers a fatality, so expect a call regardless of multicolored light show revival or needing a LIFE player to assist. </em></p><p><strong>Potential Jobs</strong><br/>As with all our UNITS, WHAT PUMPKIN is outlining some potential jobs that we think would best suit Aradia where she could excel at. Not saying she couldn’t pursue other things, but these are just come suggests that may work out well for now. <br/><em>Ghost Whisperer</em><br/>When there’s something strange in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call? That’s right, Aradia’s ability to commune with the dead will make her an invaluable help when dealing with pesky spirits getting their haunt on. Sure, folks will be suspicious of her profession, but she’s got the spooky knowhow and willingness to chat with the dead and able to level with them. She may also dabble in hosting ouija board sessions with people, though it will be up to the spirits if they desire to communicate. Nothing will bring a bigger smile to her cheeks than to be creepy and get paid for it, so it’s way up there {Good luck filling out taxes with a career like this tho.}<br/><em>Archeologist </em><br/>Aradia has spent a good portion of her life scampering around the various ruins of Alternia, putting her whip into good use to navigate the treacherous terrain in search of bones and items from the past. She’s especially excited to find bones. True, it will be years of expensive study and tutelage before she’s accepted into the ranks and our Earth version of the field isn’t as exciting as the media portrays it, but it will still be a delightful occupation for her to pursue. Perhaps starting off working for a museum will help her hone her skills and get connections in the industry while saving up some cash to put to her new education. Don’t be surprised to find her excavating the lawn every now and then too, to keep her skills sharp.<br/><em>Spooky Youtuber/Podcaster</em><br/>Kinda ties into her first suggestion, but this time more crowdfunding than trying to set up a legitimate business. Aradia will scour the Internet and your local locations for the spookiest places to check out, filming her escapades at these locations before posting them and trying to find proof of the human supernatural. She’d also enjoy to collect and present some of her favorite local legends and creepy tales to a desirable audience. Might need to get her some equipment suitable for the job and set her up with the appropriate accounts to reach people, but her bubbly cheer and passion for the content will surely reach the hearts of like minded folks and get interested. Perhaps if you get other UNITS in the future, Aradia will recruit them to her help her out with the production, especially ROSE LALONDE, DAVE STRIDER, JAKE ENGLISH, SOLLUX CAPTOR, and TAVROS NITRAM. If you’re able to wrangle that whacky gang together, it’ll be like Buzzfeed Unsolved 2.0 full of skeptics, believers, and people who were just dragged into it.</p><p><strong>Unlocking your Unit </strong><br/>If Aradia hasn’t already hopped out of the box or used some Time power to make her grand appearance, we’ve outlined some possible ways to lure her out of the crate to get introduced to her.<br/><strong>Option One  </strong><br/>Pop in a horror or supernatural movie and let the sound filter through to her, Aradia’s interest in the bizarre and terrifying is sure to get her bursting out to join you. Granted, asking if she wants to watch one is probably better than just sticking it in since truly good horror needs a buildup so you may have to sit through it for awhile before it gets interesting and catches her focus. This option is of course isn’t recommended for those with some squeamishness but if you can stomach it, it will be a great bonding session between the pair of you. Whether you go for classics, like Scream and Nightmare on Elm Street, or something more modern, anything by Del Toro is a must see for her {If our Aradia has anything to say about the matter}, she will simply adore the new experience of human horror and creepy. <br/><strong>Option Two</strong><br/>Express your desire to go check out a local graveyard. The creepier the location and more interesting ghost stories and rumors about it the better. Aradia will instantly be game and insist on two tours of the place, both in daylight and night, to get Aradia the full experience 0u0. Prep yourself in some comfy clothes {Good to make a mad dash in} and some flashlights, maybe some snacks and offerings to appease if necessary, and get ready for a fun-filled, probably adrenaline fueled night. If you’re easily spooked or hate jump scares, this is not recommended for you as not only will the location bring on the unnerving vibes, Aradia’s excitement might be a bit too much for you to handle. <br/><strong>Option Three</strong><br/>Just wait it out. Like we said, Aradia is more than likely to come out in her own due time, and might already be lying in wait to give you a surprise greeting in her Godtier look already. Keep an ear out for some delighted giggles and eyes sharp for some sparkles trailing in the air. It's a sure sign she is out and about.</p><p><strong>Relationships with other Units</strong><br/>Aradia let some of her friendships wither and decay during the time she was a ghost and robot, but now that she’s alive once more, she’s ready to rebuild burnt bridges and construct new ones with the others included on our list below.</p><p><em>Humans</em><br/><strong>John Egbert</strong><br/>Now, this is an odd situation that is hard to pin down, due to RETCON power hijinks that could make their interaction in the GAMEOVER timeline irrelevant, but given the fact that Aradia is a Time player and she gives us a little wink when we bring it up, we’re pretty positive she remembers the situation. Anyway, John and Aradia had a brief interaction while they were treasure hunting in dreambubbles to find the tool to destroy LORD ENGLISH and things seemed pretty cool. Unfortunately, Aradia’s love for the unnerving seemed to strike a cord with John, frustrating him about all troll girls being weird, although Aradia didn’t mind his statement and seems to have enjoyed his company at the time. While she definitely won’t tone down the creepy grins and statements, she’s still a delightful burst of energy that John will still probably get endeared to somehow and Aradia will enjoy hearing his RETCON exploits. She may also be able to offer him a comforting shoulder {No pale bro} about the upsetting moments he faced during his zappings, recalling her own temporal activities and time she spent dead. Perhaps they can become confidants to one another, but it will certainly lead to a strong bond between them, able to level with one another. And of course, put in National Treasure for the combined forces of fictionalized archeology and Nic Cage to get the friendship ball rolling. <br/><strong>Rose Lalonde</strong><br/>These two didn’t have much in the way of a strong friendship or even good terms initially, Aradia didn’t chat much with to any of the BETA KIDS, however she did make an exception to Rose. She connected with her simply to warn her about the potential fallout of her destructive actions, despite agreeing how good it can feel, being frustrated with the situation before her robot body exploded, completely randomly {She didn’t explode until later, she was just being as dramatic as her robot self could be.} Luckily, things improved a bit when they met face-to-face, both having GODTIERED and met up at the meteor, however briefly and chatted about funerals/corpse parties and the coming journey into the next session. Thanks to this, we’re confident to say that these two will become great friends once they’re brought under the same household. Aradia’s interest the macabre aligns similarly to Rose’s passion for horrorterrors, which will no doubt lead to them sharing and bonding over their fascination with the bizarre and unnatural. Expect lots of conversations about the supernatural and theorizing about similar topics. Just a pair of spooky girls becoming spooky pals!<br/><strong>Dave Strider</strong><br/>Aradia never communicated with Dave prior to meeting him on the meteor, but she makes a comment later on as a GODTIER that she regrets the decision and will no doubt be eager to befriend Dave upon meeting up with him again. And luckily, these two will have plenty to bond over and chat about, given their similar love for death things and their unearthing. Don’t be surprised to find them comparing their collections of bones and various preserved dead things together, talking about potential dig sites they’d like to check out together {That dig site may end up being in your own backyard, so you might want to supervise them so they don’t fuck up your landscape or hit a pipeline.} They may even work together to make an internet or podcast series focused on dead things, Dave playing director and cameraman to Aradia’s delightful speaker and presenter role. Catch them touring around local haunts and spooky locations to find the truth and just enjoy some whacky shenanigans. Aradia’s glee might unnerve Dave now and again, but they’ll still become great friends once they give each other the chance to do so.<br/><strong>Jade Harley</strong><br/>Due to Aradia’s indifference to the presence of the kids, she rarely interacted with any of them, but admits that she regrets ignoring them later on when she got the chance to interact with the dreambubbles with Jade. She  will no doubt be excited to hang out with Jade when they reunite at your place. These two are super similar, being excitable lasses with a passion for their interests and a bit nerdy, I’ve even commented that, were Jade more aware of the inevitable doom of her session, she’d have paralleled Aradia’s more morose nature as a ghost. Luckily, with the end of the game now around for them, it gives Jade and Aradia the chance to interact and have fun without fear of inevitable destruction. Aradia will be delighted to get the chance to chill and bond with Jade, showing an interest in better understanding human culture.<br/><strong>Jane Crocker </strong><br/>Aradia has never met any of the ALPHA KIDS before, nor had any contact with them over chatrooms, so we are heading into uncharted waters here on the S.S. Friendship, folks. However, we’re confident that you’ll strike land and reap the excellent rewards once Jane and Aradia are introduced. They actually have a lot of similarities between them, narrative wise, both being Maids connected to life and death and are both associated with the colors red and blue during different phases of their existence. Their additional love of disguises, or at least donning a shapely fedora to masquerade as one of their idols, certainly is a cute thing to see! Expect Troll Indiana Jones and Hercule Poirot joining forces to solve the mystery to some buried bones outside your house {Pray that it’s animal ones and call the cops if its otherwise. Unless you’re a serial killer, in which case these two will proceed to kick your ass.} This may lead the two to becoming adventure and investigation buddies, combining their joint talents to solve mysteries and investigate some spooky scenarios. Think a combination of the Ghost Busters and Scooby Doo’s Mystery Inc. And boy will these girls love every minute of it!<br/><strong>Jake English </strong><br/>Neither had the chance to meet, what with Scratched timelines and one party galavanting through dreambubbles before joining a treasuring hunting quest, but its the WHAT PUMPKIN promise that once these two peas in a pod are in the same room together, they will quickly latch on and become amazing friends. They both love the idea of adventures and archaeology and skulls, so conversation is not an issue for these two. They will no doubt gush about their respective fictional icons, perhaps even planning their own little jaunt of excitement. They’ll be quite happy to check out history exhibits at museums and local cemeteries, even watching documentaries about various archeological subjects. Aradia may have to coax Jake into trying out some of the spookier things in life and ease him through it, but it’s very likely that they will start movie marathons of all sorts, from action and adventure to horror. These two will be so fun and awesome together you may even want to join them on their escapades just for the hell of it, rather than being a concerned chaperon to keep an eye on these rough and tumble kids.<br/><strong>Roxy Lalonde </strong><br/>Major theorizing ahead folks, due to the fact the ALPHA KIDS never had contact with any of the ALTERNIAN TROLLS save for some dreambubbles shenanigans and the eventual timeskip meetup, and Aradia was never part of that group. Still, the similar bubbly nature between Aradia and Roxy means that there is the potential of these two to become quite the pair of gal pals. While Aradia’s interests are more in long dead members of society, she will probably appreciate Roxy’s collection of retro games and enjoy going a couple rounds on some of them, sparking a bit of a rivalry. Roxy might even be gungho to join in one some adventuring with Aradia, the pair exploring the local haunts, both supernatural and not, and bonding over whatever trouble they way run into.<br/><strong>Dirk English </strong><br/>Just like the rest of the ALPHAS, Aradia has had no contact with Dirk prior to you unboxing and introducing the two. You’re probably not gonna get major levels of friendship with these two, but Dirk and Aradia will definitely get along decently, able to coexist comfortably with one another. Aradia is used to working with difficult personalities and might even try to help Dirk with some of his self-loathing, having experience with SOLLUX CAPTOR. You might even find the two working together on some spooky video content together, Dirk going along for the irony no doubt, but it will warm your heart and ours to see these two chilling and bonding slowly over time. </p><p><em>Trolls</em><br/><strong>Karkat Vantas </strong><br/>As previously stated, Aradia kinda ghosted her friends {Literally and figuratively} after her death, so her connection with Karkat just prior to the game wasn’t very strong {If there were any, its not like we outlined the extent of all the bonds between the trolls but given the fact they were all on the same roster of friends, its certain Karkat and she were on some type of terms.} She continued this emotional and social distance between him for a good while, up until her robot body’s explosion, and Karkat expressed irritation at her change in personality, but its shown he wanted to find a way for her to come back as well, showing that the bond they once had was probably on good terms. Upon her return as the MAID OF TIME, Karkat had a bit of a freak out and was frustrated by her creepy nature once again, but she was only happy to see him again and gave encouragement for the coming journey ahead he’d be taking. Bearing all of this in mind, we’re confident that Karkat and Aradia will be pleased to see one another again, with her possibly acting as a calming agent to him when he gets very frustrated and him trying to get her to cool her jets for the spooky shit. However, they both respect one another and will resume their friendship in no time!<br/><strong>Tavros Nitram</strong><br/>Lot more to analyze here, whoo! Prior to her death, Aradia and Tavros were partner in Team Charge, a FLARPING group that were actually pretty kickass and she was one of the few trolls in their friendgroup who admired him, believing he <span class="aradia"> might be the 0nly flarper in the w0rld wh0 really understands the true spirit 0f the game. </span> They were implied to be pretty close, as she gave him encouragement when few would. After his paralization, however, she expressed a lot of regret and anger for being unable to prevent the incident and all the pain he went through, ultimately attempting to avenge him that led to her death. They were pretty distant for a while after that during the scope of the game, but once she returned as the MAID OF TIME and Tavros died {Why must the good die so young? Damnit VRISKA SERKET for all your influence on this boy} they were able to reconnect and even worked together on a treasure hunt in the dreambubbles. While they eventually separated, its shown that it was on good terms and those good terms will continue once they are reunited with your purchase of both UNITS! Be prepared for delightful hours spent away roleplaying, both live action and on a DND board, and even going head to head in Fiduspawn, the pair just happy to have the chance to hang out and relax after all the stressful times before.<br/><strong>Sollux Captor</strong><br/>Aradia and Sollux had a very close relationship prior to the start of the game, with her being able to calm him down from his emotional highs and build him up from his lows. However, after an attempt of revenge on VRISKA SERKET, Aradia was killed by Sollux, who was mind controlled by VRISKA SERKET and forced to eat mind honey for his powers to go out of whack and blasted Aradia to death. They still remained in somewhat contact after her death and she didn’t appear to hold anything against him for his involvement, the pair prepping the game of SGRUB for the rest of their friend group to play. Sollux got worried about the destruction to follow and tried to stop it, but was unable to. Just moments prior to her robot body exploding, she spent them hugging Sollux and spending time with him since she was brought back. Luckily, the two were reunited once more, Sollux deciding to join her in his half-ghost state exploring dreambubbles. Now, due to timeline and RETCON shenanigans, they both somehow have the memories of both timeline interactions {As far as we’ve been able to confirm from our tight lipped, beaming MAID OF TIME at our headquarters. She doesn’t give things up easily} and thus recall both sets of experiences. One where they joined VRISKA SERKET’S mission to find a treasure capable of stopping LORD ENGLISH before Sollux left after getting uncomfortable with it, but still wanting to catch up with Aradia <span class="sollux"> h0pefully when [it was] all 0ver </span> with her happily agreeing. Another where the two didn’t go on said journey and just had a blast {We assume at the very least.} Due to how close they are, you needn’t worry about any problems that could arise when they reunite, they’ll be pretty fine all on their own. Given how close they were, there was a lot of speculation amongst their friend group as to whether the two were an item. Now, before ya’ll try and come at me with pitchforks and torches once more, I still am remaining mum on the word of potential romantic stuff that may have gone down between these two. It’s way more fun and interesting to let you guys speculate and figure it out yourselves. Though it may not be surprising to see them call touchy and close, in either of the flush quadrants, or perhaps they may be intrigued by the “pervy” human version of romance, with us just smooshing in all our feelings and stuff together {Wink.}<br/><strong>Nepeta Leijon</strong><br/>While we can’t outline much of what went on prior to Aradia’s death, she and Nepeta were definitely friends, not only due to them having each other’s contact info, but also some comments from Nepeta being sad she couldn’t join her friends on their FLARPING stuff. This suggests that the two wanted to hang out and roleplay together with each other, but its probably for the best that it didn’t happen. Aradia went no-contact with most of her friends following her death so its likely their bond may have suffered, but Nepeta shows she still cares for her deeply and was her server player as well when Aradia entered the game. It is possible that due to both their connections to EQUIUS ZAHHAK that they hung out a bit during the game. So if you’re wanting both of these lovely ladies to appear in your lives, its no doubt that they will be quite happy to see one another and reconnect after all the shenanigans, death, and game bullshit they went through. Expect a bit of a tackle hug to occur and lots of roleplaying fun, which you may even get in on the action as well!<br/><strong>Kanaya Maryam </strong><br/>Not much we can report on prior to Aradia’s death that could hint at their bond prior to her getting blasted to smithereens, although we do know they did have enough of a connection to be on each other’s contact list. Its possible Aradia even stopped at Kanaya’s hive from time to time, as her home is right next to some ruins that out spooky girl would no doubt love to explore. As a ghost, however, Aradia mentions being a bit frustrated about all of Kanaya’s pestering and meddling just before the game start, before admitting the attention was kinda nice. Its likely that their relationship suffered a bit during the game due to all the shenanigans going on and Aradia distancing herself from most people. Luckily, now that both are back to life and reunited with one another, its time for them to hang out and resume their friendship. Aradia may express an interest in learning more about Kanaya’s status as a rainbow drinker and analyzing it, as it connects to her interest in death, and is certainly a level headed person that Kanaya would enjoy talking to.<br/><strong>Terezi Pyrope</strong><br/>Prior to her death, Aradia and Terezi are shown to have a healthy friendship and casual rivalry related to their FLARPING days. Following the paralyzation of TAVROS NITRAM at the mental manipulation of VRISKA SERKET, Terezi consoled Aradia for her feelings of guilt and both promised to put their FLARPING days behind them. However, Aradia ignored Terezi’s warnings about her desire against VRISKA SERKET, leading to her death and then ghosting her companions until the entry into the game. She remained emotionally and socially distant from Terezi during the duration of their session and time on the meteor, trolling the kids. Once brought back as the MAID OF TIME, Aradia is happy to see Terezi again and they set the plans into motion on how best to handle the three year journey before she and SOLLUX CAPTOR head for the dreambubbles together. As there has been little contact between them since that point, it is recommended to give these two a chance to catch up and chill upon being reunited, but rest assured that they will reforge their bond quite quickly. These two will probably join a local LARP group and, while they may complain and snark that its not half exciting as their original activity, will concede that its less destructive and still enjoy the chance to pitch wit against one another. They won’t need much help to get their mutual bridge repair underway and will be a destructive, amazing force of giggles soon enough.<br/><strong>Vriska Serket</strong><br/>Oof, here we are about to hit the cement stones that is the Megido-Serket kerfuffle. Initially, these two were on decent enough terms, the pair part of the gang who participated in FLARPING roleplay together along with TAVROS NITRAM and TEREZI PYROPE. However, Vriska was able to distract Aradia and TEREZI PYROPE long enough to manipulate TAVROS NITRAM into a rock-and-a-hard-place situation before forcing him to jump off a cliff via mind manipulation, leading to a broken spine that restricted him to a wheelchair. Aradia was so furious that her friend and FLARPING partner had been mutilated in such a way she gave into the voices whispering to her, despite the warnings from a friend, and used her ghostly powers to force Vriska to face the many, many ghosts of the trolls she’d killed. Unfortunately, this came back to bite her in the ass big time as Vriska then mind controlled SOLLUX CAPTOR to Aradia’s hive, tricking her into exiting the house, then used his doped up on mind honey state to ruthlessly kill her with psionics, leading to her ghostly state. Vriska later attempted to make some peace talks with her and commissioned another frienemy to make a robot body for Aradia, but Aradia’s continued indifference until entering the game didn’t give much closure. Once in said robot body however, Aradiabot sought Vriska out and unleashed a brutal attack, pushing her to the brink of death before absconding. After the beatdown, Vriska ceased pestering her so much, likely due to Aradia’s show of strength and they kept their distance from one another up until Aradia as the fully realized MAID OF TIME returned to the meteor {In the RETCON timeline, of course. The one where Vriska lives. We’ll get to that shit show on fire when we get there, I promise.} They seemed to part enough on decent terms there. Of course, in regards to the GAMEOVER timeline Vriska, Aradia actually joined her crew searching for a treasure fabled to be capable of ending LORD ENGLISH, where the two seemed to be putting aside their differences and previous negative run-ins. Though Aradia could have just been working with Vriska for the mutual goal of defeating LORD ENGLISH and its still likely that, despite Aradia not being aggressive towards her, she is still skeptical to fully trust Vriska and not fully forgiven her for what she manipulated TAVROS NITRAM into doing. At best, these two will give each other their distance, make some polite conversation {For TROLLS at least} and generally stay away. Perhaps with Vriska putting in actual effort to right her wrongs and make amends to everyone involved in the clusterfuck that was the FLARPING incident and its following revenge binge, it is a possibility that these two could get along better and start a tentative friendship. <br/><strong>Equius Zahhak</strong><br/>Time for things to get Really awkward here folks. While we can’t go into much details about the sort of communication between Aradia and Equius prior to her death and ghost-self, there was definitely something there, enough for Equius to get quite the crush on her. He worked tirelessly to craft the perfect robo-challice for her use {See the previous person to get the deets on why he got to building it} and was able to gift it to her once he entered the session and arrived in her land. Up until the point of entering said robot, Aradia seemed to have a pretty chill view on Equius, ghostly emotionless state and indifference aside, besides being creeped out by him a bit even while deceased. However as soon as she got into it she proceeded to have a freak out upon discovering home boy coded in love for him into her circuits {Seriously dude, that’s creepy as a love potion and doubly underhanded to do.} He fessed up to it immediately and Aradia ripped her robotic heart out, beat the shit out of it until it was gushing blue blood everywhere, and proceeded to slapp, scream, and shake him for a bit. Then heavy makeouts. Trolls man, so weird. {And no, the robotic programming was no longer affecting her at that point so it was all her decision in the heat of the moment, finally experiencing emotion after so long as a ghost.} Anyways, Aradia was more leaning on a calliginous streak compared to Equius’s flush which led to a lot of unhealthy shit between them constantly flipflopping and her indifference streak did not help the matter either. After her robot body explosion and revival as the MAID OF TIME, Aradia has expressed she <span class="aradia"> never should have kissed [him] that time it was such a mistake :( </span> but she doesn’t seem to hold any hate, romantic or platonic, towards him, possibly due to her not wanting to be bogged down by the regrets and anger of the past. Despite this super sketchy history between them, WHAT PUMPKIN is positive that after some apologies and working out previous conflicts occur, these two can at least develop a healthy friendship, though it’s understandable if Aradia is reluctant to do so initially. They’ll be on civil enough terms at the very least and sometimes, that’s the best you can really hope for in the world of unstable troll romance. <br/><strong>Gamzee Makara</strong><br/>Gamzee and her...Had some sort of connection {Jeez I’m getting tired of saying this bullshit} prior to her death, enough at least to be on the same contact list together. Course, when she died, Aradia wasn’t communicating with anyone and Gamzee was left on his lonesome, away from any potential convos they may have had in the past. Its speculated that they had some sort of contact during their meteor stay together, though she remained indifferent and distant to folks. When it comes to the possibilities for them, we’re a bit hesitant to say too much. While Aradia was away during his murder spree, she’s no doubt aware of his killings and, even with MAID OF TIME powers, might be a bit wary towards him. Luckily, if you’re around to help keep Gamzee sane and making amends for his actions, these two will quickly patch up for sure. Aradia’s interest in the spooky stuff makes her intrigued by Gamzee’s whimsical nature and she may even laugh about his potentially dark comments. She may even dabble as the pacifier for him with her time abilities, being able to dart around temporally to keep him from losing his cool and succumbing to his more destructive side. All in all, they have the potential to become great chums, should the right measures be approached.<br/><strong>Eridan Ampora </strong><br/>Repetition sucks as always, but beyond being in the same contact log suggesting they were on decent enough terms to exchange info, there isn’t much to say about the past of Aradia and Eridan. Probably not too healthy, due to his hemospectrum views and death to lowbloods bs but we’ll get into that with his manual. Regardless, Aradia went off the grid and didn’t have contact with her friends for a good while and Eridan was no different. And their interactions during the game were short and sweet most likely, not too well connected or close. However, given the fact Aradia convinced a doomed PRINCE OF HOPE Eridan to swing by the meteor for a bit, they’re somewhat close by the time she’s become the MAID OF TIME {That or the also accompanying doomed WITCH OF LIFE FEFERI PEIXES had something to do with him tagging along. Who knows?} But now that you’ve {Most likely, I’m assuming that if you’re reading this part you either have an Eridan or are planning to get one in the close future} got both of them at your home, you’re probably scratching your head wondering how you can get these two to play nice. No worries there! Now that she’s alive and feeling better than ever, Aradia is a cheerful girl once more and isn’t going to take any shit with her newfound powers and conditional immortality. Besides, these two have the chance to bond with each other over history, either Alternian or human, as they both share an interest in the past for various reasons, with her focusing on archeology and what the past can teach and Eridan preferring the intricate history of wars and developing societies. While there might be some tension when it comes to SOLLUX CAPTOR, these two will be civil towards one another and potentially making the hesitant tango into friendship, provided Eridan doesn’t flirt around with her too much and piss her off. <br/><strong>Feferi Peixes </strong><br/>Between Aradia and Feferi...They know each other? {Oh don’t give me that look, Emma! Listen, when the girl was mostly a robot for the majority of the narrative up to the point where the other girl was viciously murdered, there really isn’t much to say about it, is there?! Ugh, I’m cool, I’m cool.} Alright, rant aside, there isn’t much we can say about the past between these two, as Aradia was emotionally distant with all her friends during her time as a ghost and robot, with Feferi dying by the time Aradia returned in all her MAID OF TIME glory. However, she did interact a little bit with ghost Feferi from the GAMEOVER timeline, briefly and with no real convos, but it's implied they got along decently. And she did reach out to a doomed WITCH OF LIFE Feferi to help out in both timelines as well, showing that they had a good enough bond to be able to rely on one another in need. Now, if you want these girls to get on the friendship bandwagon, we wouldn’t be surprised if they did the job for you. THey’re both energetic, excitable lasses who each have an interest in some disturbing stuff, Aradia for dead shit and Feferi for the zoologically dubious with lots of tentacles. They will surely find a weird bridge between these passions. Their mutual friendships with SOLLUX CAPTOR will also lead to them bonding as well, luckily no jealousy between these ladies {Mostly thanks to TROLL quadrants and how I refuse to comment on the possibilities between this generation’s Aries and Gemini trolls. As I said, keeping that business undisclosed.} Just let nature due its course and you’ll be reaping in that friendly crop on its own merit.</p><p>{We at WHAT PUMPKIN would like to add that, should future lines of units be developed and make it to the market, we will send an updated version of the Relationships with Other Units sections to further outline their bonds if they are individuals your units have interacted with. If they haven’t, well then you’re screwed and are going to have to watch how that weird shit plays out.}</p><p><strong>Troubleshooting </strong><br/>Most of Aradia’s more troubling issues have luckily been dealt with in the main bulk of the narrative {No more ghost or robot shenanigans, whew}, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have one or two potential problems that could arise. Here’s what Luis and his team of nerds have manages to scrounge up that you may run into that sour the friendship process.<br/><strong>Weird things keep happening in my home/place of work. Cabinets opening, odd sounds, lights flickering ominously and Aradia keeps giggling about it. Why is this happening?</strong> <br/>Looks like Aradia brought a few spirit friends home! Now, she’s made sure to screen out any of the potentially harmful spooks so they won’t be causing any problems, but there will be some typical haunting actions. She might be doing it for shits and giggles, or to help a ghost reach their peace and pass on, a la The Sixth Sense. If you want the spookiness to pass quickly, have a convo with her to figure out the deal and proceed from there. Remember, we at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any damages or injuries that may occur.<br/><strong>I can’t find Aradia anywhere! She said she was going off for a bit but hasn’t been in contact at all! I’m worried about her and don’t want to be on the hook in case she gets up to any shenanigans.</strong><br/>Probably off doing some sketchy MAID OF TIME business would be my first guess. See, Aradia has a tendency to fly off solo, ignoring even the advice of her friends if she feels the gut instinct or that the situation needs her certain touch to it. She’s most likely fine, maybe even just causing some minor distortions in the timeline for kicks, nothing earth shattering mind you, just little inside jokes that only she would be able to understand. We do recommend contact Luis if Aradia has been gone longer than three days, unless she gives you a heads up warning that it’ll be a long one, in which case you call us immediately so that we can be able to monitor the situation {Emma wants me to add that we need either your full name or the serial number that’s included in the manual to track the specific UNIT for monitoring.}<br/><strong>I keep hearing weird ribbiting around the house. As if the giggles weren’t bad enough. What gives?</strong><br/>Huh, that’s weird, Aradia’s froggy instincts from combining herself to a frog kernalsprit should have been long gone by now. Though given the fact that JADE HARLEY continues to have some canine instincts, its not too surprising. Well, its just the occasional croaking and ribbits and trolls already had a tendency to munch on some bugs. So you should be good. Maybe invest in some ear plugs if you’re not a fan of frog asmr stuff.</p><p>Make sure to hit Luis up at XXX-XXX-0413 should you have further questions or get caught breaking and entering into the graveyard or other spooky locations {He can’t help much there, but might enjoy a break from the monotony of the labs and normal troubleshoot calls. If you make him laugh, I, Andrew Hussie, personally guarantee a free UNIT of your choice should you get that shit on record.}</p><p><strong>Final Words</strong><br/>If you’re at all familiar with any past manuals we’ve distributed, from buying a UNIT prior or maybe someone has been posting these online somewhere with every release who knows, you already know what’s coming. But if you aren’t, we at WHAT PUMPKIN just want to express our gratitude for your continued support from enjoying our content and purchasing our products. I love the ego boost your adoration brings and honestly, it’s just nice to know this stuff is beloved so much and shaped people {Even bringing along folks like Emma, Luis, and a bunch of other new guys to WP from their love of the series.} We hope that Aradia brings new life to your household and that the friendship can get right to happening, full of spooky shit, excitable energy, and being tired with being nice, going apeshit, the whole nine yards. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep getting longer and longer in my analyzing of friendships, yikes. But Vriska contributed to a bulk of it, of course she has to try and take the show. Though Equius gave it a run for the money too! Honestly, this is all making me want to go back through all the kids and add more more speculation for their relationships with one another too. Especially poor John, first one most poorly served it seems when it comes to my writing.<br/>Made some tweaks here and there in terms of layout and adjustments have been made for the kids as well. The additions for the possibilities with Aradia will be added within the week, promise!<br/>Thanks again to botgal for always willing to lend an ear to me when I'm coming up with ideas, and also to all you readers who continue to check out and enjoy the work. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I hope that this continues to entertain everyone!<br/>Check bac in on 4/23 for the next manual, this time for our bumbling and kindhearted animal whisperer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>